


Times Legendary Hands Shakes

by Jenn23133



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5 Times Plus 1, Mckirk vibes, Minor Character Death, divorce mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn23133/pseuds/Jenn23133
Summary: Leonard prides himself on having steady hands but even the steadiest hands shake. So here are 5 times hands shook out of negative emotions (fear, failure, etc) and one time they shook out of excitement.





	Times Legendary Hands Shakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, long time no post. This came original off my tumblr, BigGalaxyTrashCollection. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Leonard H. Mccoy has legendary hands

~Legendary~

They are strong, steady and caring even if times of high stress

They are surogen hands

They don’t shake or tremble

But here are times that even legendary hands shook

One, when he realized he had failed his father and watched as his father took his last breathe. The disease took forever and slowly degenerated his father overtime. It was slow and painful for the whole Mccoy family. To watch his Superman whither away to nothing, he became a doctor and he couldn’t even help his own father. The vaccine was finished two days later and he couldn’t get his hands to stop shaking or the tears to stop.

Two, when he realized that the dedication to his father and job made him fail his wife and new born child. He was so focused on his work he forgot to balance it with his life. But soon the dinners were silent, the bed felt empty and the house felt cold. When the divorce papers where finalized, Leonard couldn’t stop shaking, it was over. He is a doctor and didn’t even realize the symptoms and signs of his failing marriage and when he final did recognize it, it was too late to fix it.

Three, when he landed himself in a goddamn flying tin can. He was far too gone to be aware of it on the ride to Iowa but to San Francisco, he was aware of it all. Aware how small the tin can was, the constant turning of his stomach, and how much he hands shook. The only time they somewhat steadied was in the bathroom but he wasn’t allowed to stay in there the whole trip. He was a doctor and couldn’t keep himself calm. The blue eye blond he sat beside help ease his nerve or at least let him distract himself from everything and just focus on his words and he flask that was slowly being drained.

Four, he still couldn’t believe he let Jim talk him into learning how to fly but Jim was constistent. “Bones, it’s important all First officers know how to fly incase of emergencies” but he knew the time he would fly if everyone else was dead. He has been taking the summer course, today was the final exam and he fucking passed. When he landed, he has shook. He did it and Jim was there beaming brightly as he stead off the foresaken ship. The only words he could mumble was “you are buying the first round” as Jim pulled him into a tight congratulatory hug.

Five, he was too late. He didn’t make it in time to save Jim. Instead he was looking through the glass at his dead friend. The only reason he was in this god foresaken blackness, if it wasn’t for Jim he would have been a doctor on Earth but instead he was CMO of a goddamn spaceship. But now that reason disappeared, slipped through his fingers because of careless mistakes, slipped through just like his father and his marriage. When he finally collapsed at his desk in medbay, his chest shook just as much as his hands. He finally calmed down enough to see the tribble that was dead come back to life. He hands shook again but with excitement and hope. And they would shake again when the new drug concoction was administered to Jim and his heart started again.

+1, Leonard’s hands trembled with excitement. He was allowed to his daughter in San Fransico for the first time. He was nervous what she would think about his small apartment he shared with Jim, what she would think of Jim, what would happen while she was here and what she would end up telling her momma. He twisted his hands together as he waited for her shuttle to appear. Jim chuckled and threw an arm around him, telling him not to worry everything will be fine. Leonard didn’t believe him until he heard a small girl scream daddy and run towards him for a big hug. Maybe Jim is right.

Leonard H. Mccoy has legendary hands. They care for a lot of people. They never shake in a surgery and allow him to make precise incisions and perfect stitches. But Leonard has come to terms that sometimes they do shake but they do not always shake for bad reasons.


End file.
